1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bonding strength measuring device, in particular, to a device for measuring the bonding strength between a molding compound and a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, after packaging, most electronic products will undergo finished product tests, such as aging test, electrical property test, pull test, solder ball shear stress test, and bonding strength test, so as to ensure the product quality and yield. Especially for small-scale and portable electronic products, internal semiconductor devices may easily be damaged due to shocks caused by collision or fall-off. Moreover, when the bonding between the molding compound and the substrate is aggravated, steam or hot gas may infiltrate through cracks into the semiconductor devices inside the molding compound, thus shortening the service life of the electronic products.
To exactly master the reliability of the electronic products and make the same meet certain specifications, a destructive experiment is usually performed on the bonding strength between a molding compound and a substrate, and analyzable numerical values are obtained through measurement. For example, a force is horizontally exerted on a molding compound by a push broach, and numerical values when the molding compound is destructed and detached from the substrate are measured. The higher the numerical values are, the greater the bonding strength is; on the contrary, the lower the numerical values are, the weaker the bonding strength is. However, the above destructive experiment does not consider the thermal stress effect, thus deviating from actual applications of the electronic products. Therefore, it is the problem in urgent need of solutions to improve the measurement of the bonding strength between the molding compound and the substrate.